


Late Night Coffee

by Grimiore801



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimiore801/pseuds/Grimiore801
Summary: Rose just wants to help out a stressed team mate





	Late Night Coffee

There was a knock on the door outside of Dr. Sakaki’s lab. A tired “Come in” beckoned the visitor inside. The door opened slowly and in stepped the leader of the 1st Unit, Rose. “Heh, don't you sound like shit Soma.” The girl said with a smile “Good thing I brought you a little pick me up!” The pale haired girl and visited the lab multiple times, but this was the first time she came in so late. Soma glances at the clock one in the morning. 

“Shouldn't you be asleep? It's late.” Soma replied barely looking up from the screens hoping some progress...any progress had been made. He rubbed his temples and sighed in mild frustration, Soma didn't see the look of growing concern on Ross’s face. 

“I could ask you the same thing you know...but that's why I got you this..” Soma looked up to see what she had brought...a steaming mug of what smelled to be coffee. Rose handed the cup to him ushering a brief warning of how hot it was. “It's nowhere as good as Fredrico's coffee, but I tried…” Soma took a sip and went back to work, feeling slightly more awake. “Is there anything else you need...or I can help you out with?” She asked, she already knew the answer, it was the same every time. 

“I appreciate it but no….I have it handled.” still focusing on the screen in front of him. Rose's frown deepened, she liked being there for her team and it was hard to just go on watching her one of her closer friends work himself to exhaustion like this. What everyone said earlier yesterday was true. Soma had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and he seemed to have gone back to permanent scowling again. 

“I know your work is important but geez you even look like shit.”Rose commented earning an annoyed glare from Soma. She sat on the couch and grinned. 

“What are you doing?” Soma asked when he heard the creak of a couch. Normally she would have left by now. 

“I'm staying”

“Don't you have missions in the morning?”

“It's my day off. Don't worry, I promise not to disturb you. I'm just here if you want a refill on coffee.” Rose said picking up one of the books lying around. True to her word she didn't speak to him much more after that. Then all was silent for awhile except the occasional page turn and hitting of keys on the keyboard. It wasn't too dissimilar from their reading sessions. Suddenly Soma heard the soft sound of snoring coming from the couch. He looked up to find Rose fast asleep,her thumb still on the page where she left off. Soma shook his head and was about to go back to work when he noticed that she was shivering slightly in her sleep. ‘Her fault for not ever wearing sleeves’ Soma thought, even now she was just wearing a tank top., nevertheless he decided to take pity on her before she got sick. He grumbled a bit as he walked over, his jacket in hand. He put the jacket on top of his leader, arranging it to make sure she was comfortable. While doing this be noticed a few bandages on her especially her leg, it looked like a nasty fight, and Rose said he looked like shit. All the bandages looked hastily and messily wrapped, like she did it herself. Soma sighed he knew she did herself 

“Dumbass, so concerned about other people's problems you ignore your own.” He glare at her sleeping form for a bit “One day you're gonna get yourself in trouble for it and I won't be able to pull you out of it.” Soma felt concerned as he remembered when they had first encountered the Hannibal...how she threw herself at it to save Kota, how scared he was when he saw Rose lying on the infirmary bed unconscious and arc nearly destroyed. His look softened “you really need to take better care of yourself he muttered brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face before standing and walking back to his desk….and to catch up on the work he missed.


End file.
